Finding New Angles
by Rush Fire
Summary: Gogo isn't a fan of Hiro's new girlfriend, and has a unique way of convincing him to dump her. This inevitably leads to certain complications between the two of them. Hiro/Gogo, Lemon


**Hey guys. So, I thought I'd drop this off for all of you, because my shipping date just got moved to about a few days from now. I didn't want to let all this smut go to waste. It's not perfect, and I might do a few adjustments when I return, but that will be a long time, so enjoy it while it lasts.**

 **As for the Misadventures series, sorry I couldn't do more sooner.**

 **hope you Hirogo shippers enjoy.**

* * *

"You could do better, you know."

The way she hissed it into his ear as he thrusted into her made his insides burn. He shouldn't have been with her like this, he knew, but she was just so inviting, so addicting. The primal way she showed her desire for him in every kiss, moan, and contortion of her body was too irresistible. Though, despite the number of their libidinous activities growing ever larger by the passing weeks, he felt no guilt for the girl he was dating, and that was what made him feel like a total ass, ironic as it was. The fact that he didn't know if he felt like an ass for the sake of Gogo or not made him a confused, total ass.

His lips pursed, irritated, but his response was silent, only interrupted with soft grunts. He focused his gaze away from her flushed face and onto her cunt, gaping around his pistoning cock. She was utterly soaked, reamed wide by his massive cock. It was all she ever seemed to want. More of him, balls deep inside, plowing like a breeding horse. Hiro's young body was very receptive to such desire and energy, especially from a beauty like Gogo, and his seemingly unlimited lust for her only made doing this with one of his closest friends more difficult.

Nobody wants to be THAT person, the one who cheats on their significant other behind their back. His poor teenage mind struggled to cope with the emotional conflict he was suffering, but logic doesn't work well with emotions. He tried using reason to solve the issue, the fact that he and the girl he was dating weren't technically TOGETHER as proof he's not cheating, but it's an unfamiliar gray area he never wanted to cross in the first place. But here he was, balls deep in it. Balls deep in Gogo.

She gave a desperate chuckle through her heaving breaths. It was clear her words had struck a nerve. "What do you- ah, even see in her? She's a ditz."

"Jealous much?" He emphasized his inquiry with a hard, deep thrust, as if showing her why she should reply with a yes.

She cursed with a sharp yelp, fingers biting into the sheets, before she managed a scoff. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't like to share shit like this," she hissed. She might not have been one for romance, but she sure as hell wasn't a slut or a second bitch. Call her old fashion, but she'd prefer a monogamous, one-on-one fucking arrangement over any other kind. Amidst her faults, she was a a loyal person, and she expected him to reciprocate that.

More silence followed. For a moment, all that was heard was the sound of the wet slapping of their skin, the creaking of his bed and their joined laboring breaths. He looked back at her ecstasy laced face propped up by his pillow, and with a tinge of regret, tells her, "She likes me more than just for my body."

Her eyes widened. "What?" No. She was not having this bullshit shoved in front of her again. "Is that what this is about? Lovey dovey crap?" His tense face and slight falter in his next thrust is all the answer Gogo needed. She scowled, biting her lip as his cock returns to its deep reaching work. "Like you know jack shit about love."

His brow furrowed. "And you do?"

"I sure as hell know a lot about conniving bitches," she answered. He slows, face puzzled, to which she promptly elaborates, "Ever notice how she always wants the classy shit, and expects you to pay for it?"

Suddenly, things began clicking, and Hiro's eyes widened as the chain reaction of realization started. He had never really looked at it very objectively, being so infatuated with the girl, but now, with Gogo's input, the sudden clearness was almost dumbfounding. A burning sting rose in his nose as he tried to avoid the thought, but it was too late.

For a moment, it was as if she could see the wisdom in his eyes grow a little. She grew a smug grin. "Yeah, bitch is a gold digger. At least I don't resort to indirect prostitution to get what I want. "

He grimaced, eyes closing to fight off oncoming tears. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Gogos eyes softened, observing how his own were beginning to water. She remembered how he still has some youthful emotional fragility, and knew that it was time to ease off. She'd won the argument, for now.

He tried to pull away, but she grasped his arm, tugging him back into her. "Don't stop," she said, almost begging. "I'm sorry." She wanted him. Desperately needed him, even. She was not above admitting that. She could concede a little if it meant he wouldn't stop working his pelvic sourcery until they were finished.

Hiro swallowed, mind and body conflicting even more harshly than they had at the start of their session. Reluctantly, he returned to her with a sigh, letting her cunt engulf him once more, to which she responded with a gratified moan.

His body knew only one goal, rutting the sexy asian below him until she was nearly crippled. He tried to focus on her, on only her, but his mind fluxed with the pain of betrayal. Did the girl he'd been dating only get with him because he was famous? Did she mean any of those compliments she gave him when he was buying her stuff? How many men had she done that with?

Looking down at Gogo, a new feeling arose, inspired from her and her insight.

How dare she take advantage of him like that! Who the fuck did she think she was? Perhaps it was because of his hormones fluctuating, but in that moment, Hiro jumped from depressed to royally fucking pissed off.

Gogo's victory in the argument seemed to be an added bonus to the sheer energy he unleashed. He leaned forward, into her, as he began fucking her harder, faster, in a desperate, aggressive pace that seemed born from anger. It made sense really, since she had just ripped an ignorance blanket off of him and exposed him to reality. Instinctively, she spread out her legs for him, bringing her knees up near her shoulders, as she had done so many times before. The fast, deeper pounding brought a gutteral cry of his name from her lips as another climax electrocuted her within seconds. Her hips bucked up against his like she was struggling, desperate bitch in heat, spasming across his glorious cock even as he dragged another orgasm out of her right after it.

Holy shit, she thought, bewildered in her orgasmic high. She was aware that she'd pissed him off in dropping a truth bomb on him, but if he was going to be this way about it, she briefly thought in that moment that she might have to trigger him more often.

Ha. Hashtag : Triggerbang.

God, how can his cock be so good like this, feel so fucking magical and reach so deep at the same time? A lot of women hated it deep, but it seemed it was her personal lightning rod and he was the storms of the Vene-fuckin-zuelan Catatumbo.

He forced her cum again, and again, then even AGAIN, until she found herself wondering why she didn't decide to do this sooner.

At he was HERS. Gogo would not be sharing him with that BITCH. Not even a fucking threesome...

She threw her head back, screaming his name, tremors racing through her body as she came yet again. This time, it was fed onward by his engine-like vigor, until it finally slowed to a shiver and she relaxed against the bed, letting the majestic cycle continue to repeat itself.

You're mine.

Soon, after THREE FUCKING MORE ORGASMS, his pace began to grow erratic, slowly, but Gogo had more than enough experience with him to notice, even in her near fucked-silly state. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand grabbing his ass, encouraging his eager thrusts, the other about his head, letting her fist his hair and stick her tongue into his mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss. "I know you're close," she muttered as their lips parted, "Give me all of it, so she cant have any." Seconds passed, his hips speeding up, and her encouragements growing louder as she came close to cumming again. "Fucking fill that pussy up. You know its better than anything she could ever give you!"

Her words brought his loins to a boil. "Oh, god," he whimpered, thrusting hard before he himself let out a harsh groan, his frame tensing above her.

"Yeah! Fucking gimme it! Shit!" Gogo's legs swung up over his hips, as if she was trying to pull him closer, deeper into her, for more delicious friction, to make sure he would deliver every drop.

He snarled her name, exploding deep into her, thoroughly pumping out rope upon rope of yogurty thick cum with several last powerful bucks of his hips. She shrieked back, like some heated mating call, as the last flurry of cock smashing at her insides granted her one more toe curling burst of heat. She rocked her hips up against his, milking him, greedily proving to him that SHE WAS BETTER...

Several moments after, he spent on top of her and within her, thoroughly sloshing his load into her, before finally rolling off and onto his back. Their exhausted pants were soon the only noises left in the room. The damp cover sheet had become a little cold, but it reminded her of how fun he is, and was an even better workout than bike riding. She felt proud of herself, her raw, sore insides like a token of a hard days work.

It was only made better by the fact he was still hard and throbbing, granted by the viagra, though she knew he was still human (contrary to the evidence) and would need a good minute or two before he could continue.

Gogo coughed, lungs a bit achy. "That was fun." She gave a dazed smile, before finally remembering where their little conversation had left off. Clearing her throat, she shifted onto her side, propping up her head with her arm. "So, does she let you cream inside her like I do? Does she go raw with you at all?"

He was quiet again, looking away, up toward the ceiling, and she almost laughed at the idea that he'd been dealing with her but without anything close to the treatment Gogo provided him. She teased further, "I bet she can't even deepthroat." His response was silent again, and Gogo's eyes widened at him."Oh my god. All that shit you pay for and she doesn't even put out, does she?" More silence told her everything she needed to know.

She scowled. He was stupid for falling for her deceitful feminine wiles, but she felt even angrier at the selfish bitch for using him to get to his money."Little bitch doesn't know how to appreciate a big cock and a big brain like yours," she said, her voice low and husky, intent quite obvious.

More silence.

"She doesn't deserve you."

"I... I don't know..."

Gogo sat up, turning her head to glare at him. "Seriously? It's not like she's..."

"She makes me feel loved okay! There! I said it."

Her glare deepened. She thought they had gotten past this romance thing. They were just friends with benefits, and that was it. Why did he have to go and make things weird? He was a guy, and any guy would kill to get as much pussy as he was getting, especially from someone hot like herself. She thought...

He was hers...

She got off the bed, now officially not in the mood anymore, and began scavenging for her clothes.

Hiro sat up and watched her, pain bubbling in his chest, before he tried to explain himself. "Look, I get you don't want a romantic relationship. I can respect that."

She stops, her shirt halfway up her arms, her glare returning, but it was a start. At least she was hearing him out, which is fantastic considering how much bottled emotional confusion he was pouring into this makeshift speech. He continued, hesitantly, feeling vulnerable under her harsh scrutiny, "But I do, and I feel really weird about the fact that we're constantly doing this, but are just staying friends. I- I'm not sure it's good for either of us, or our friendship, if one person wants something out of this that they aren't going to get."

And, yet again, more silence. This time, it ached him on the inside.

She sighed, sitting back down. Maybe it was the bliss of the afterglow getting to her (boy did he know how to FUCK), his innocent charm, his terrified puppy look, or the fact that she was so close to Hiro already, but he somehow managed to draw her into this lovey-dovey topic. Or, it could have been how possessive she was of him, but she'd never truly admit that. "You just laid out a lot on the table there," she stated quietly.

"I know," he croaked. "I'm sorry."

"Do you even know what you WANT out of a relationship?"

"I-," he hesitated, shocked at his own stupidity. "Wow. Honestly hadn't thought of that."

She rolled her eyes. "Figures."

He cringed, looking down pensively. Nervously, he gripped the sheets. "I mean, I know I want you if that's worth anything."

She gives a light hearted laugh. "Clever boy." He smiles. Normally she'd find that comment corny, but perhaps it's his youthful innocence, his handsome face, or maybe just him, that makes it warm her heart.

Or, maybe it was the fact that SHE WANTED HIM TOO...

For a moment, her instinct to avoid romance pulled her back. She didn't want to be tied down like that, not to anyone. She was an independent woman, who didn't need a man. But, there was no denying the hypocrisy there. She WANTED him, for things well beyond his looks and his dick. And she wanted him for herself.

God, when she become such a flustered teenage girl again?

Until she figured out her own confused, conflicting desires, perhaps the best option, for now at least, was negotiation. "Look, you're obviously invested in this. So, how about we meet in the middle here? Can we just say what we have is complicated, and figure out the details later?"

As uncomfortable as he was with the situation, Hiro smiled. He was young, so he had time to spend figuring it out. After all, he was good at searching for new angles.


End file.
